


i just know i can't stop thinking of you

by zialllovessterek



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, ashton works in the coffee shop, coffee shop!AU, jock!ashton, lots of blushy boys, louis is a troublemaker, punk!luke, university!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1859346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zialllovessterek/pseuds/zialllovessterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the cute boy from the coffee shop that Ashton's been ogling for weeks finally notices him, it's like a dream come true.</p><p>Or, the one with a wannabe tough guy who's secretly a softy, a coffee shop romance, and lots of blushing.</p><p>(previously titled: Blue Eyes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

God, he was attractive. Was that a lip ring? Yeah, a little silver lip ring attached to a pair of soft looking, pink lips. 

Ashton didn't want to feel like a creepy stalker, but shit, that is one fit guy. Ashton had never seen someone pull off a lip ring so well. And his eyes! God, what colour was that? Like a perfect mixture of green and blue and perfect gorgeous perfectness. Was his staring too noticeable?

Beside him, his best mate Louis snorted. "Honestly, Ash, you've been obsessing over this guy for like what, two weeks?"

Ashton averted his eyes and felt his cheeks flush. "Uh, not obsessing... More like observing from a distance?" It sounded creepy, even to him. God, was he going to become one of those creepy old men who preys on hot teenage boys who possibly go to the same university as them and can rock a lip ring like no tomorrow and drink their coffee black? It's just that, ever since the new semester started, Ashton couldn't help but notice the new face at the university coffee shop where he worked. This mystery guy would come in every couple days and sit in a back booth by himself with a huge mug of black coffee and his schoolwork spread out all around him. There was something about him that made Ashton act like an embarrassing school girl with a crush. I mean, they hasn't actually had a proper conversation, but there was sort of a non-verbal connection. (Okay fine, so maybe they hadn't actually made eye contact yet, but it was meant to be, Ashton was sure of it.)

Ever since Louis had discovered Ashton's fixation, he had done everything out of his way to embarrass Ashton at the coffee shop somehow. In this past week, Louis had "accidentally" spilled coffee on Ashton twice, he loudly announced to the entire store that he was proud of Ashton for being 2 days sober and he had even made the effort of calling up that nutcase Nick Grimshaw and trying to set him up with Ashton. (That last one was a low blow, since everyone knew that Nick had an unhealthy obsession with Ashton and the incident that Louis set up actually resulted in the police having to come escort Nick away from the coffee shop and him being banned from the premises. Louis still thought it was worth the laugh.)

No matter what Louis did, this guy, fortunately, did not notice any of what had been going on. It was like clock work really; he would come in at the beginning of Ashton's shift, order a mug of coffee, plug in his earphones, and just get down to work. 

"Ash," Louis called him out from his thoughts. "Don't look now, but the guy staring at you."

Ashton's heart pounded through his chest and he felt his forehead starting to sweat. "Oh shit, what do I do? Okay, look natural. We're just talking about sports? La la la, sports, la la la, football." 

Louis's mouth fell open as his gaze fixated on something behind Ashton's back. "Ash--"

Aston interrupted him. "Sports, sports, sports. Soccer, soccer, soccer. Football, football, footb--"

"Um, excuse me," a gravelly voice from behind him spoke up. Oh shit. Ashton had not prayed in all his nineteen years, but right now he was mentally begging god to not let that be who he thought it might be. Judging by Louis's, muffled snickers, it was him. It was THE mystery guy. 

Ashton slowly rotated to face the guy. He inwardly cringed as he thought of how this super fit boy probably thought that he was either an idiot or mentally challenged. The guy was looking at him with a mixture of amusement and confusion. 

"Y-yeah," Ashton cleared his throat after an almost voice crack. He couldn't see Lou, but he could hear his chuckling at Ashton's embarrassment. He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly as he could feel his cheeks starting to heat up. 

"I was just wondering if I could get a scone? Like erm, blueberry scone maybe?" He asked cautiously. This was it folks, Mystery Guy was actually ordering something other than black coffee. A moment to go down in history. 

Honestly, Ash stood there staring dumbstruck at Mystery Guy for maybe twenty seconds before Lou dug his elbow into his ribs, mentally reminding him that in order to have a romantic connection, he might have to act like a normal human being. "Oh yes, for sure, yeah, coming right up! One blueberry scone for you! Yes, you can have one. For sure!" Ashton couldn't even stop himself from rambling on and on. 

Luckily, Mystery Guy didn't call a mental asylum or run away screaming, he paid for his scone and stood there patiently waiting for his food. 

"Well, I'm just going to go check up on the espresso machine," Louis announced before shooting Ashton a meaningful 'ask him for his number' look and leaving the two boys alone. 

There was a bit of an awkward silence as Ashton pulled out a scone for Mystery Guy and packaged it in a paper bag. As he handed it over to Mystery Guy, their fingers brushed over one another. And not to sound like a sap, but Ashton SWORE he could feel some kind of spark. I mean, yes Mystery Guy was wearing a ring, so it could have just been the contact of mental against skin, but it was definitely something. 

Mystery Guy was the first to pull away, with fumbling fingers that almost dropped his scone and cheeks so pink that they were almost red. He winked at Ashton and started to retreat back to his table. He winked?! Fucking winked?! 

"Wait!" Ashton called out, gaining the attention of some of the other customers. What the hell are you doing, he asked himself as his mouth seemed to speak without his brain's permission. "What's your name?"

Mystery Guy turned around and blushed even more, if that's possible. "I'm Luke. What time do you get off?" Of course his name was Luke. God, what a hot name.

All Ashton heard was "get off" and he could feel himself getting uncomfortably turned on. He almost forgot to reply as his thoughts went from child-friendly to R-rated. "Um, half an hour?"

Luke grinned cheekily at him. "See you in half an hour then." 

Louis let out a low whistle from behind him and patted Ash on the back as Ashton stood there, dumbstruck, trying to understand what had just happened. Did he just agree to hang out with Mystery Guy? Did that just happen?


	2. Chapter 2

Half an hour had never gone by more slowly. Ashton found himself absentmindedly checking his phone every couple minutes even though it was against the rules for employees to have electronics with them during their shifts. His boss, a young guy named Zayn who inherited the company from his uncle, was usually pretty chill and relaxed when it came to rules, but after Ashton's first twelve glances at his phone, Zayn caught on. 

"So..." Zayn smirked with a raised eyebrow. "Who's the lucky guy?" Crap, was Ash really that easy to read?

"Ha ha, pffft. Me? A guy? Me and a guy? Romantically? Ashton Irwin and a guy? Ha ha, nope. Not at all, like not even a little bit," Ashton sputtered fantastically as he avoided eye contact with Zayn. He really had to step up his lying game. 

"His name is Luke. No last name given so far. Looks to be approximately a few months to a year younger than Ashton. Drinks his coffee black. Listens to Green Day, All Time Low, and Blink-182," Louis rattled off. How long had he been standing over the expresso machine? 

"Um, yeah, I don't think that was enough info, Lou," Zayn said with a twinkle in his eyes. "Is there any chance you could get his social security number and a graphic detail of his past sexual partners? We've got to make sure that our little Ash is in good hands."

Ashton flushed a spectacular red at his friends antics. (Could he refer to Zayn as a friend? Technically speaking,once you've smoked weed with your boss and given him advice on how to seduce a certain blonde Irish boy with an "ass to die for, honestly", you can be considered friends.)   
"Can you guys shut up? I bet he can hear you! God, you're embarrassing."

Sure enough, when three heads peered over at Luke's table, they saw that he was trying to bite back a smile, confirming that he had in fact, overheard most of that humiliating conversation. 

Ashton groaned half-heartedly as he shot Zayn a look of annoyance. 

By the time that Ashton's break rolled around, Luke was already finished with his coffee and was leaned back in his booth, looking cool and collected as he scrolled through his phone. He was just so... cool, you know? Ash felt like a drooling toddler in comparison. I mean, he wasn't trying to imply that Luke was perfect. Oh wait, yes he was. Yes, he was most definitely implying that Luke was perfect. 

As Ashton took off his stupid little green apron that Zayn insisted that the workers wear, he could feel his hands shaking in anticipation. He licked his dry lips and walked around the serving counter, ready to join Luke. 

As if God was smiling down on Ash for once, a sudden breeze went through the shop, giving him a hair shampoo advertisement look. Luke looked up and made eye contact with Ashton, who confidently sauntered over to Luke. 

Unfortunately, in an attempt to strut casually, Ashton happened to stumble into an elderly woman who was carrying a tray with soup and coffee. As you may possibly guess, this did not end well for Ashton. He saw Luke's mouth open in disbelief (a mouth with perfect teeth, mind you), and could see the soup and coffee flying through the air before it elegantly splattered all over his shirt. And it was his favourite shirt too!

Immediately, he helped the older woman up to her feet, as he had subsequentially knocked her over. And if the situation couldn't get any better, Ashton could see Luke practically snorting with laughter from behind him. Ash apologized profusely to this granny who now thought that he was some kind of scoundrel punk before he turned back to Luke. 

"Um, sorry. I mean, like about that," Ashton blabbed to Luke as he stood there awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm usually less... clumsy." That was actually a lie but Luke didn't need to know that. 

He grinned up at Ashton, apparently undisturbed by the situation. "Really? I could've sworn you've already walked into two coffee pots this week alone! Well, what are you standing there for? Have a seat."

Ashton plopped down into the plush seat across from Luke and squeaked indignantly, "I thought you didn't notice any of that! That was just my mate, Louis. He was just embarrassing me because he thought that-- Well, I mean, he thinks that-- Uh, well, um--"

Luke's gaze was fixated on Ashton as he toyed around with his lip ring. Wow, that really should not be turning on Ash as much as it is. "He thought that what?" Luke spoke in a low voice that sent shivers down Ashton's spine. 

Ashton coughed awkwardly as he tried to think of a response that didn't make him seem like a total stalker weirdo. Oh, fuck it. "He thought I liked you? Which, like, I do? Sort of? Kind of? Um, is that okay?" Ashton let it out all in one breath. He could feel his forehead sweating under Luke's unrelentless gaze. Would it be weird if he reached over and grabbed a napkin to wipe his forehead? 

Ashton was devising a plan on how to casually pat down his forehead with a napkin when Luke spoke up, "Yes."

"Yes? Yes what? Yes, I'm a creepy stalker or yes, you're interested in me too?"

Luke smirked as he grabbed Ashton's arm and pulled it forward. Oh Jesus, he was actually touching Ashton. His firm, warm hand was gripped around Ashton's wrist as he popped off the lid off a pen and began to write something on his arm. He pulled back, satisfied with his handiwork, and shoved the pen back in his mess of a bag. 

Ashton stared at the collection of digits on his forearm in disbelief as Luke gathered up all his things and arranged them into a backpack littered with different little pins that had band logos Ashton couldn't recognize. He tossed Ash a smirk and a wink (a fucking wink?! Again?!), before lugging his backpack over his shoulder and sauntering out of their cozy booth. 

"I'll pick you up at seven tonight, I hope you like Chinese," he called over his shoulder as he left Ashton sitting in that leather booth, still staring at his arm, and still trying to piece together what had just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow my twitter: @byeferreira  
> and tumblr: byeferreira.tumblr.com  
> let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

What exactly does one wear to a casual date? 

"It's gotta be something that screams 'I'm a classy young lad that is sophisticated and won't let you fuck me on the first date', but also with a hint of 'my ass does look good enough to eat'," Louis explained through speaker on the phone. 

Ashton covered his blushing face with his hands as he rummaged through his closet. "Oh my God, Lou! Honestly, just forget I asked."

"Twenty bucks says you're blushing right now and biting your inner cheek." Screw Louis and his ability to read people so well, even via phone call. 

Besides, Ashton was not blushing, it was just suddenly very warm in his room, thank you very much. 

"So here's what I've narrowed it down to: my grey skinny jeans with a yellow sweater or those same jeans with a white v-neck," Ash informed his friend. 

"Love, is that even a question? The sweater makes you look like an oversized poached egg and besides, I'm pretty sure your Nan bought it for you."

"My Nan did not buy it for me!" Ashton sputtered indignantly. (She had bought it for him as a birthday gift. It was very comfortable and only made him look slightly like a poached egg.) "And alright, I'll go with the v-neck. Luke's supposed to get here in like five minutes, so I'll call you later and tell you how it went."

"Okay, just remember: always use a condom! Oh, and it doesn't matter how horny you are, don't let him put in more than two fingers without lube," Louis lectured on. 

"Louis!" 

"Right, I forgot you are a virtuous virgin. Well, enjoy yourself!" 

Ashton hung up the phone and tossed it onto his bed before turning to the mirror to give himself a little pep talk. 

"Listen, Ash," he spoke to his reflection. "You deserve to find a nice, attractive boyfriend. You are a sort of funny, non-homeless, not completely repulsive guy with an okay hair cut. You have held the door open and helped old ladies across the road enough times that karma has practically thrown this opportunity at you. You got this."

Right on queue, someone knocked three times on the door. It was show time. 

Ashton quickly practiced his picture perfect smile a couple of times in the mirror before pulling open the door. (It was difficult to get that perfect smile without looking like you had either overdosed on caffeine or like you were a hyperactive preschooler.) Luke grinned down at Ashton and Ashton could've sworn that he possibly burst an eye vessel at that moment because Luke. Looked. Hot. 

I mean, wow, jeans that tight should be illegal. Ashton couldn't help but check out Luke's practically endless legs. And to make things worse, (or better), he was sporting a tank top that showed off his muscular arms. Arms that were holding... roses?

"Roses?" Ashton giggled. "Isn't that a little cliché?" 

"If you don't want them, the old cat lady on the second floor was eyeing them on the way up," Luke drawled as his tongue flicked over his lip ring. God, he had to stop doing that or Ashton was going to find himself in an embarassing situation soon. 

He forced himself to think of dead puppies and Susan Boyle as he hastily thanked Luke and tossed the flowers into an empty vase. 

"Well, let's get going then," Ashton avoided eye contact with Luke as he dragged him towards the elevator. Luke snickered in amusement at his date's antics. 

The drive over to the Chinese restaurant was filled with what sounded like Blink-182 music, but Ashton hadn't been too sure. He was more focused on the way that Luke's fingers were tapping on the steering wheel to the beat of the music. Such long fingers... He could just imagine those fingers grabbing him by the hair as he sucked--

"Ashton?" A voice broke him out of his innappropriate fantasizes. "You seem pretty far gone there, what were you thinking about?" 

Ashton could feel his cheeks flushing magnificently as he tried to come up with a coherent response other than 'I WAS THINKING ABOUT HOW AWESOME IT WOULD BE TO SUCK YOU OFF RIGHT NOW'. "I-I was just thinking about... Chinese food. I could really go for some spring rolls right now! Yep, let's get some spring rolls!"

Luke smirked as he undid his seatbelt. "Whatever you say."

Holy shit, he knew. He totally knew! Was Ashton's boner that obvious? He tried to casually rearrange his jeans and his belt while undoing his seatbelt so that he didn't come across as a total weirdo who got boners at the drop of a hat. 

Dinner had actually turned out to be great. Luke had been a total gentleman, ordering copious amounts of General Tso chicken and fried rice and spring rolls and not commenting on how Ashton was mostly rambling on about anything and everything for most of the time. At the end of the meal, he had even insisted on paying for Ashton's meal and getting fortune cookies at the door. 

"We have to break open out cookies on the count of three and then read aloud our fortunes. And then we have to do everything we can to try to make them come true," Ashton explained to Luke. It was a kind of embarassing tradition that he had made up with his mum back when they used to eat Chinese almost every day. 

Luke looked fondly at Ash and nodded his head. "Alright, 1... 2... 3...!" Both boys crushed open their cookies and silently read their fortunes to themselves before glancing up at one another with sly expressions. 

"You first," Luke smirked at Ash. Just the smile alone sent Ashton into a tomato face fit. 

He cleared his throat before reading outloud, "The object of your desire comes closer." He couldn't help but bite his inner cheek and look down as he felt his face heat up once again. He didn't have to look up to know that Luke was doing that stupidly sexy smirk. "Your turn!"

"Well isn't this a coincidence," Luke spoke in his gravelly voice. "Mine says 'you will get some tonight'," 

Ashton's head shot up at that. "It does not! You're joking; show me."

Luke chuckled loudly as he passed over his actual fortune to his date for him to read: 'Your dearest wish will come true'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated in such a long time, I'm so sorry I've been super lazy about this. if you liked this chapter or hated it or you have any requests of what you want to see happen, let me know because I do read all the comments and love them all. 
> 
> twitter: @byeferreira  
> tumblr: byeferreira.tumblr.com


End file.
